


【燦次方】包裹

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【燦次方】包裹 [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200627--
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan
Series: 【燦次方】包裹 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869991
Kudos: 1





	【燦次方】包裹

**Author's Note:**

> 200627  
> \--

「快好了……」

崔秉燦畫著最後一件委託，按下儲存的那一刻雙手握拳小聲喊了YES，馬上將完成的稿子寄給委託人，手指敲在桌上等待回覆，直到對方傳來一個OK才放鬆了肩膀，想著終於可以休息了，起身走到廚房打開冰箱拿出可樂，坐到沙發上邊喝邊滑著手機。

「哇嗚……果然這個便捷的時代就是好啊。」邊享受可樂通過喉嚨的爽感邊用眼睛逛購物網站。

崔秉燦喜歡購物，而且是喜歡網路購物。

出門？多麻煩啊。

哼著歌看購物車內的物品越來越多，光是這樣崔秉燦就覺得自己是大富豪，還沒結帳心情上也有種已經全部獲得的滿足感。

隔天被門鈴吵醒時已經是下午四點多了，桌上幾包被剪開的零食包裝裡面還有沒吃完的洋芋片，喝完的罐裝可樂也沒有規律的排開，崔秉燦並不在意這些，頂著一頭亂髮抓抓自己的肚子邊開門查看。

「崔秉燦先生？您好，這裡是您的包裹，請在這裡簽名。」

「啊，好的。」

來人比自己矮了一顆頭，身上穿著郵差制服，但崔秉燦對這位郵差沒有印象，應該是新來的吧，崔秉燦很快簽完了五張簽收單，等著郵差將包裹遞給自己。

郵差從摩托車裡慢慢找出了四個包裹，然後重複翻著車廂嘴裡念念有詞，崔秉燦差不多能猜到發生了什麼事，但怕詢問反而會使對方覺得丟臉羞愧而選擇靜靜等待郵差來解釋情況。

「……崔秉燦先生。」

「是。」

「我……我好像少拿一個包裹，可能要回去一趟再來……」

「沒關係，那郵差先生您……請等我一下。」

崔秉燦看著因為炎熱的氣溫汗流不止的郵差，進去拿了一罐可樂和一包衛生紙。

「請喝這個吧，看您這樣感覺會中暑。」

「咦，可是……」

郵差猶豫的時候崔秉燦已經將可樂塞到他手上，抽著衛生紙幫他擦汗，因為身高差而急速縮短的距離使他感到緊張，愣著只是用雙手握住可樂，任由崔秉燦幫他連脖子上的汗都擦了，但自己可是多汗體質，還是別繼續給他添麻煩了。

「崔、崔秉燦先生，很謝謝您，呃那麼……我、我先回去了，這張就請您晚點再簽收一次了。」

郵差用筆劃掉了其中一張簽收單上的簽名，正要跨上摩托車卻被崔秉燦抓了一下手臂。

「啊，郵差先生，請問您的名字是？」

「哦，我叫許燦……」

聞言崔秉燦笑出酒窩，向許燦揮了揮手。

「許燦先生，晚點見。」

  
  


等待許燦的時間裡，崔秉燦坐回電腦前，想著許燦的樣子開始下筆，脖子上滿滿汗水看著饞人，盯著看太久似乎會感到飢餓，不管生理還是心理都是。

還要多久他才會來呢，畫到一半停下來看著時鐘發呆，崔秉燦起身拿出自己平常在用的毛巾，掛在自己肩膀，檢查浴室是否乾淨，又從衣櫃拿出幾件感覺適合許燦的衣服放在沙發上，想一下等他來了該怎麼說。

門鈴響時不用幾秒就打開了門，使許燦稍微被門打開的氣勢嚇著，手上已經拿好了包裹和簽收單，遞給崔秉燦時因為門開時的風聞到對方身上飄來淡淡花香，是噴香水了嗎，味道挺清新的。

和崔秉燦散發出的氣質一樣。

「抱歉讓你久等了，請再簽一次名。」

「好的，對了許燦先生……」

崔秉燦簽好並接過包裹，側著身讓許燦能看得到房內，並問許燦要不要進去洗個澡，看您流了很多汗應該很不舒服吧，邊說邊將掛在肩上的毛巾拿起來又幫許燦擦了汗，許燦因為自己流太多汗而使崔秉燦對自己如此親切感到有點害羞。

「不、不用了，感覺挺麻煩您的……」

「不會麻煩，反正我一個人住，不會打擾到誰的。」

一個人？原來他一個人住啊……

許燦感覺心跳逐漸加速，尤其是知道了崔秉燦獨居，一但他踏進門，那不就是獨處一室嗎？太刺激了吧。

「呃，我……先告辭了。」騎上摩托車，沒再等崔秉燦開口就離開了，像在逃跑一樣。

可惜了，還以為順利的話能留他過夜，聊聊天交個朋友。

在這之後崔秉燦每次網購也都是許燦來送的，但每次許燦都是把貨塞到崔秉燦手上就走人，崔秉燦有些失落，他想了想。

想留住許燦，也就只有一個辦法了吧。

  
  


許燦再次來到崔秉燦家門前，非常無言地拿出了一疊簽收單，崔秉燦這次到底是買了什麼這麼大量，還都是那種效率快到不行隔天就到貨的東西，也許買東西就是崔秉燦的興趣，但是一次買這麼多真的沒問題嗎，就算他沒問題好了，送貨的人一次要拿一堆來可是很累的啊。

許燦按了門鈴等對方出來，門被打開後映入眼簾的竟是一片肉色，崔秉燦裸著上身只穿了一條內褲應門，明顯睡眼惺忪卻在看見許燦之後睜大了眼並對著他微笑。

「許燦先生，您來了啊。」

「呃、嗯……那個，崔秉燦先生您要不要先去穿衣服……」

聽完看了一下自己又看向許燦，郵差先生的臉好像變紅了？瞄到許燦手上的簽收單，崔秉燦笑著牽起許燦空著的左手。

「看來今天貨都到了，這麼多單子站在門口簽不適合吧？許燦先生。」

語畢稍微將許燦拉近自己，眼神示意許燦進門。

「哦……好像也是呢，那麼就稍微打擾一下……」

許燦將包裹用大袋子裝好拿進房，崔秉燦看起來一點都不急著拆包裹，坐在沙發上慢慢簽著單子，許燦偷偷環顧了崔秉燦的家，感覺崔秉燦應該是很愛乾淨的人，沒有一處是雜亂的。

他不知道那是因為崔秉燦特地打掃過了。

等崔秉燦時不小心睡著了，身上有一件毯子，浴室傳來淋浴的聲音。

「崔先生，您都簽完的話我就先……」走到浴室門口敲了幾下門邊說。

還沒說話門就被打開，許燦整個人被帶進浴室，崔秉燦嘴裡喃喃郵差先生都把自己的身體看完了就請負責吧，邊吻邊單手解開許燦褲頭上的鈕扣，許燦突然覺得郵差真不好當。

  
  


當許燦再次醒來人已經一絲不掛躺在對方床上了。

「崔秉燦先生……您為什麼這麼做呢？」

「嗯……已經不用說敬語了吧。」

崔秉燦看著許燦額頭上的汗珠，用手抹去之後又壓到對方身上，他又餓了。

「……崔……秉燦……」許燦不再用敬語叫他了，但同時也覺得沒辦法繼續工作了，罵著對方為何答非所問卻拿他沒轍。

崔秉燦邊忙著佔有許燦的溫度邊想著剛剛忘了說出來的回答。

  
  
  
  
  
  


為什麼？

我只是想拆包裹而已。


End file.
